Oh snap!
by Morphox
Summary: Oh snap! Harry has to stay with Snape for the summer. Lets face it, this is not going to end well. At all.  - Contains Dursley abuse, Harry & Snape bonding and a big dollop of angst.
1. Chapter 1

Oh Snap!

Summary : Oh snap! Harry's got to live with Snape for the rest of summer. Lets face it, this is not going to end well. - Contains Dursley abuse, Harry/Snape bonding and a big dollop of angst.

Warnings: A few stray swear words

Pairings: Undecided ;)

* * *

><p>It was the last day of the school year and the great hall was packed full of excited young witches and wizards. The professors at the front of the hall looked especially happy, however one Severus Snape looked more cold than ever before, with hatred burning in his eyes. Dumbledore was also at the front, just finishing off the last of his 'Good luck &amp; Goodbye" speech.<p>

"- and I hope that you all will have an enjoyable summer." Dumbledore said, looking at Harry in particular. Harry looked away awkwardly.

Harry sighed, thinking of the Dursley's. What an 'enjoyable' summer he was going to have. Everyone in the great hall began chatting animatedly, about what they were up to in the up coming summer. Before long, most of the students had made their way out to go to collect their belongings. Harry stood up, before feeling a hand hold gently on to his elbow, he turned to see Dumbledore there.

", may I have a word in my office?" He asked, before walking gracefully towards the doors of the great hall. Harry frowned, what was wrong now?

"Ooooooh, what you gone and done now?" Ron asked, smirking. He quickly picked up a bagel before standing up.

"I honestly don't know." Harry said, frowning. "Anyway, I guess I'll meet up with you at the train station." He said, before turning and quickly following after Dumbledore. He soon caught up with him and together they walked in an awkward silence down the corridor.

The hallway seemed darker than ever, despite the bright sun outside. They continued walking, and Harry couldn't help but wonder why he was being taken to Dumbledore's office. A sudden non-PG thought came to mind, and he had to forcibly remove it from his memory.

They continued walking for another minute before arriving at the end of the next corridor.

"Sugar quills" Dumbledore spoke, as the stairs to his office appeared. He gracefully climbed them, with Harry trailing behind. Once arriving at the top Dumbledore had opening his door and hurried though.

Harry walked through the door and saw Dumbledore's large desk up on the right. The room held several trinkets and medals. He heard shuffling and looked up to see Phineas Nigellus in his frame above the door Harry had just walked in. He turned around and sudden noticed the presence of Snape on the left. He almost flinched. Almost. Harry walked closer to the desk.

"Professor, what is this about?" Harry asked unsurely, as he watched the headmaster go behind his desk to sit in his chair. Dumbledore seemed to look between Harry and Snape, seeming to build the tension."You will be living with Professor Snape this summer, ." He said, joyfully.

Harry gaped. "Erm, I beg you're pardon?"

"I believe you heard him perfectly well the first time, ." Snape said sharply. Harry just stood there, frozen to the spot. _No, no, no…_

"But…Professor?" Harry stuttered, looking desperately at Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid Harry that unforeseen circumstances have come up and the safest place for you to be right now would be under the care from someone in the order. Due to important missions, Professor Snape is the only person available at the moment." Dumbledore explained, still far too joyful for Harry's liking.

"Now, if you are quite ready, I would prefer it if we left now." Snape said coldly, refusing to engage in conversation any longer.

"Well, have a safe journey and have a good summer Harry." Dumbledore said cheerfully with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Yeah right, thought Harry.

Head bowed, Harry followed Snape out of the headmasters office and down the stairs.

Back in the corridor, it seemed more gloomier than before, if that was possible.

"Potter, I detest the situation as much as you do, if not more." Snape sneered, walking faster. Harry jogged slightly to catch up again. They turned sharply and came across a staircase that led down into a dark hallway, tainted green.

They walked down the stairs into the dungeons, and before long they soon came alone Snape's office. Snape turned and saw Harry a few steps behind. "Stop your dawdling Potter, and come in" He hissed, ushering Harry into his office.

_He's going to kill me, I'm not going to come back alive…_

Harry stepped through the doorway into his office, and was pleasantly surprised to see no dead students hung, etc. Infact, Harry would even go to say that the place had a certain homeliness feel about it. He carefully put his trunk on the floor as he watched Snape go up to his fire, on search of something.

Before too long Snape had located his floo powder and was looking at Harry expectantly.

"Pick up you're trunk and lets be gone Potter." Snape sneered, walking towards the fireplace.

"We're going by floo powder?" Harry questioned, sad he wasn't going to see Ron and Hermione as they would be getting the train. _With every other lucky person in this school… _

"Yes. Now hold on." Snape said through gritted teeth. He'd barely been with Harry 5 minutes, but already he was annoyed with his…potter-like behaviour.

"Yes, Sir." Harry said miserably, gripping onto Snape's elbow reluctantly.

"Snape Manor" Snape said, and with a whoosh, they were gone.

* * *

><p>Back up in the headmasters office, Dumbledore's eyes were still twinkling.<p>

* * *

><p>Every time you don't review a house elf dies... :'(<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

After seeing HP7 part 2 yesterday it has inspired me even more to write this! I've never before cried at a film, but when Snape said he cared about Harry...I was full out SOBBING! *Kudo's to him* ;)

Anyway, super hope you like the chapter! And a massive thankyou to all my lovely reviewers, you've really motivated me aswell :D

Don't worry - only a few house elfs died ;)

* * *

><p>Harry stumbled out of the fire, and instantly released Snape's arm, and tried to regain his balance. Once the room had stopped spinning, Harry took in the room which happened to look actually…nice? Harry frowned.<p>

"Where did you expect me to live, Potter?" Snape sneered, seeing Harry's awed face. Harry would have easily replied with 'A dungeon', 'A cave' or even 'upside down on a tree'. But he felt that any one of them would force Snape to make his life hell. Well, more than he already did, of course.

Instead Harry decided to shrug. Much simpler.

"Now, you will be staying on the third floor. Emerald will take you there now, for you to deposit your belongings. Dinner will be at 6 o'clock. Do not be late." Snape said coldly, and before Harry could ask who Emerald was a tired looking house-elf appeared in front of them with a small 'click'.

"Emerald at your service Master Snape. How can I be of an assistance?" The small being said, looking up at Snape with large eyes.

"I require you to escort here to his room." Snape said shortly, before leaving the room quickly, not wanting to be in _potter_'_s_ presence anymore. Emerald then saw Harry and jumped slightly before looking up at him with awe.

* * *

><p>After going down way too many corridors and up 3 flights of stairs, Harry found himself outside of a ordinary looking room.<p>

"Can I help you with anything, ?" Emerald said, looking up into Harry's eyes again. She smiled shly.

"Erm, no thank you." He replied, with an awkward smile. With a reluctant 'Click' the house elf was gone again. Without a second thought, Harry grabbed the handle of the door, noticing that the white paint had worn off the side of the door, making it look grey and dim; before opening it, expecting the worst.

Instead, he saw a large four poster bed with scarlet curtains tied neatly back. There was a desk to the side of the room with a wooden chair tucked beside it. The room looked, almost homey. Harry frowned, there had to be a catch somewhere. Instead he found himself staring out of the large window on the other side of the room. Snape had really outdone himself here. But Harry couldn't help wondering why he was placed in such a nice room.

They're probably all like this, one part of mind thought. The others probably have en-suites, silk covers and everything made of gold, etc. However, he just didn't have it in his heart to listen to that part of his brain.

He rubbed his eyes, before running a hand through his hair. He reached for his trunk and started taking out his school books, making a neat pile on the desk. He then took out his parchment and quill and placed that on the desk also. However, Harry decided to keep his clothes in his suitcase. He didn't want to unpack completely, just in case he wasn't staying that long. But, deep down, he knew he was here for the rest of the summer whether he liked it or not.

* * *

><p>Several hours passed and Harry's stomach began to rumble. Remembering Snape's cold speech about missing dinner, he looked up at the clock on the wall to see it had just gone 5 o'clock. He still had at least ¾ of an hour. He turned the page of his Defence Against the Dark Arts book, proud of himself for getting to page 98 already. However, he was immensely bored. Just thinking of doing this for his entire summer was enough to drive Harry insane. Instead he reached for his parchment.<p>

_Ron,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't make the train. I'm at Snape's house this summer for protection reasons, or something. Please keep in touch, in case he decides to attempt murder me or something._

_Speak soon,_

_Harry_

After quickly scribbling a note to Ron he attached it to Hedwig, before opening the large glass window and encouraging the snowy owl out. Without a moments hesitation Hedwig flew out, spreading her wings. Harry closed the window and turned around, missing the fact that Hedwig was stopped by a barrier around the house, causing her to fly hazardously to the grounds of Snape Manor.

Another 30 minutes passed before Harry decided to attempt to find the dining room. He quickly left the room, taking a left. After this he remembered taking another left. Or was it a right? He continued anyway down the next corridor coming across a stair case going down.

After reaching the bottom, with was 3 or 4 flights of stairs, he decided that this wasn't the place he had originally come from. For one, he had an inkling that he was in the basement, which meant he had gone down a flight of stairs too many. His surroundings were dark and he was briefly reminded of the gloomy dungeons at Hogwarts. He saw a wooden door, which looked curious to Harry. He didn't know how doors could look curious, but this one did.

*Click*

"Master Snape is expecting you now, ." Emerald said from behind Harry, who physically jumped at the shock. "He would not be happy if he were to know you were down here, ." She continued.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was lost and I th-"

" doesn't need to apologize, Emerald sometimes finds herself lost in this big place." She spoke again, speaking of herself in third person.

"Oh, well, it is very big." Harry said, at a loss of what to say. "Erm, so where is the dinning room?" He continued.

"Follow me, if you wish ." She said, before skipping up the flight of stairs to the 3rd floor again. Harry briefly recognised his room again, by the bit of paint missing. They then proceeded to turn right at the end of the corridor and then another left before coming across another flight of stairs which Harry recognised.

After several more turns and stairs Harry found himself back in the main entrance, where he had come out of the fire earlier that day.

"The dinning room is right through there, ." Emerald said, with a big smile. "Have a nice meal." She added before going off in another direction. With a frown, Harry pushed open the door to see a room with a large table stretched out, and there were several candles alight on it and also around the large room. All in all, Harry would say that it looked incredibly formal, and he felt rather under dressed.

"I did say 6 o'clock, Potter. Never the less, sit down." Snape said, from the far end of the table. Without making eye contact, he pulled up the seat a few away from Snape. He didn't want to seem cold sitting at the other end of the long table, but he didn't want to seem all buddy-buddy by taking the seat right next to him.

Without a moments hesitation, Snape clapped his hands together muttering something under his breath and within a blink of an eye a large portion of the table was covered in food. Ranging from roast chicken, beef and pork to carrots, green beans and a large selection of sauces.

Harry's eyes were like saucers, there was far too much for 2 people to eat here.

"Don't fear Potter, there is a preservative charm on my kitchen. I dislike waste." Snape said, eyeing up Harry before picking up his glass and sipping his drink slowly.

* * *

><p>After half an hour, Harry was absolutely stuffed. Maybe he was better off here after all. He was much safer here. He smiled.<p>

Snape slapped down a letter in front of Harry, in which he recognised it as the one he had sent…to Ron.

Harry's smiled dropped off his face and his eyes bulged. Hadn't he mentioned Snape being a murderer or something in that letter? Wait…why did Snape even have it?

"Before you ask, you're owl wasn't recognised by my wards which were put in place to stop anything getting in and out. I've included her as a 'passer' now which means she will be able to go through them easily. Myself and my owl are the only other Passer's here, which means you cannot go further than 150 meters all around my property. Do you understand?" He asked sharply.

"Yes sir. What happens if I try to get through though?" Harry asked, frowning.

"You will just be stopped. Like an invisible wall. On another note, no one is to know of your existence here. Do I make myself clear, ? Not even Weasley and Granger." Snape spat the names out with disgust. "You may have your letter back now, if you do so wish." Snape said, handing over Harry's previous letter. Harry blushed slightly.

After a minutes silence Harry took this as his queue to leave.

"Breakfast is at 7 o'clock." Snape finished, as Harry stood up. He nodded before walking towards the door.

"Oh, and Potter? Don't be late next time." He said. Harry didn't even reply.

He closed the dinning rooms door quietly and walked back into the main lounge, before coming across the staircase again.

After, miraculously, finding his room, he changed and got ready for bed. It was going to be a very long 6 weeks.

* * *

><p>Ta-da! Hope you guys liked it! :)<p>

Question:  
>Are you team <span>James Potter<span> or team Severus Snape?

Until next time!


End file.
